1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for piling up elongate materials such as slide fastener stringer tapes in a storage container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been general practice to stack a multiplicity of fabricated tapes or other ribbon-shaped webs randomly in a storage container through a vertically movable discharger. When tapes are to be picked up from the tape pile for a next processing step, however, they tend to be entangled with lower tapes and the entangled tapes are liable to come out of the container.